Arigato Sakura
by The Perverted Hermit
Summary: As two distant forgotten lovers recollect their memories, what will happen when one takes the step to visit the old flame? Sasuke and Sakura. SasuSaku fluffyness.


Disclaimer: I am in NO way part of the development, production, or distribution of Naruto because if I was the show would be called Sakura and it would be a lot more perverted than it already is.

**_Bold/Italicized _**text signifies Inner Sakura.

_Italicized _text signifies thoughts and/or dream sequences.

**xXx**

**Sakura's Situation**

Fluffy white clouds speckled the deep azure sky. A warm breeze gently ruffled through her strawberry locks as she peered up into the endless sea of a seamless blue. Her jade eyes slowly fluttered shut as she softly sighed. A lone droplet of water trickled down her smooth cheek.

_No Regrets._

All to soon, a steady stream of tears joined the lone droplet. The liquid pain gushed out of her jade orbs.

_I promised myself._

For countless attempts, she had tried to wipe him away, to forget him and move on. However, she didn't take into account that she would long for him, weep for him, fight for him.

_I will be strong._

Everything she had ever done had been for him. To prove her importance, her worth.

_I remember his raven hair waving in the gentle breeze. I was so weak back then._

She couldn't quite remember when she had adopted his habits or even when she began to fall for him.

_I wept for him. I confessed my love. Yet, he didn't care._

She wanted to be his someone, his everything.

_Why do I still love him?_

Every day and night all she could think about was him. He was always on her mind.

_Why?_

**Sasuke's Situation**

Water trickled down a small lonely stream. A cool breeze roughly pushed through his raven locks while he sat ontop an ornate old-fashioned bridge. He rested with his legs dangling off the edge of the bridge as his arms encircled the thin posts holding up the bridge.

_Hn._

His eyelids slowly drifted down. He mind slowly drifted into his subconcious mind, the only place where he could long for her.

He imagined his budding cherry blossom gently swaying in a summer's breeze. Miniscule droplets rolled off of the blossom's smooth surface.

_Regret._

He secretly wished he could be with her. Feel his body near to hers.

_She was so beautiful when the tears rolled down her flushed cheeks._

She was always on his mind.

_Why do I feel this way?_

**xXx**

"Oi, Sakura."

Sakura was awakened from her trance when she felt a warm, familar chakra swirl around her unsuspecting body.

She blinked to reveal her beautiful deep jade orbs. She peered up at the tall lean figure before her.

"..S..Saskue-kun?"

"Hn."

Roseatte strands fell perfectly into place as the young Sakura hurridly sat up.

He chuckled. "Annoying as ever."

"Predictable as ever." Sakura frowned.

His eyes narrowed. _I'm not that predicatble am I? _"Hn, I would have thought you would have been a bit more surprised."

"..You would think, but somehow I knew you were coming."

"O, could you predict this was coming?"

Sasuke kneeled down pushing his left leg between both of hers with his right leg to the other side of her left leg.

Her eyes shot wide open as his chapped lips brushed against her nearly smooth lips.

"..Sa..Sasuke-kun, what do you think you are doing?"

He smirked into the kiss as he deepened it. His tongue darted across her bottom lip begging for entrance which she quickly gave.

The couple's tongues started out battleing for domination but soon resorted to a soothing massage like motion.

The kiss seemed to go on for an eternity as if it was trying to make up for lost time.

For Sakura it ended all to soon.

Sasuke pushed off of her and smirked.

"Arigato Sakura-chan."

But as soon as Sakura was about to plead for him not to leave, he had disappeared as soon as he appeared.

_What the fuck just happen? **O.O Hmmm, I think Sasuke-kun just kissed you and then ran away. **Was I that bad? **Probably. **_

**About 5 Minutes Later.**

A silver-haired man pushed up is round black-rimmed glasses. "Certainly took you long enough."

Sasuke dipped his hands into his pockets in that oh so familar pose. "Hn."

"So then I assume you are done 'rekindling' the old flame?

"For now."

**Author's Footnotes:**

Hn, I'm generally not fond of this pairing but I just had the urge to write a fiction about them.

Inspiration: backlash symphony's fiction "Dirty Little Secret" (What can I say, Backlash-sama is one inspiring author.) and the song "Someone" by DHT.


End file.
